If Only
by Marshmallows
Summary: Okay. I hope this is better than the last piece of crap I put out there. I'll see what y'all say. Rating for some language and later mentions of abuse.
1. Speechless

Her hands shook, she was going numb again. She hated being numb, and the pain always forced her to come back to reality. She'd been running for too long to stop now. By the looks of things, she was someplace in Oklahoma, in the rich part of town. She hid behind a building and pulled out her blade. She calmly cut her arm and watched the blood flow. She smiled. She could feel again, which calmed her down. She didn't even know where she was going anymore. She'd forgotten about a week ago. Her name was Alexandra, but she preferred Alex. It suited her tough, boyish looks more than some girls' name did. Her hair was white blond, and her skin was a light tan, but her eyes were blacker than black. That was uncommon to see in a blond-haired girl.

She'd hitched several rides with men, and had an extreme dislike for males of any kind except her older brother by now. She remembered her aunt saying his name was Dallas or Douglas, something like that. He'd known her when he lived up in New York a few years back, when she was about 11. He must have been about 14 or so at the time, but he could have very well been older. All Alex knew was that she idolized him. He'd taught her how to handle a knife, and how to hold her own in a fight against any guy. The biggest thing was to use their strength against them. The bigger they are the harder they fall and all that jazz.

She sat down, exhausted, near a fountain, and braided her hair and washed her face clean of the grime that stuck to her skin. It was late spring, but still a little chilly for her taste. Even so, she leaned against the fountain to rest, but knew that she couldn't sleep, even though it was daylight. She kept the knife in her hand, not trusting anything that moved. Someone walked up to her, and she immediately jumped up in the knife-fighting stance her brother had taught her. He was a tall guy with white blond hair like hers, and ice-cold blue eyes that she remembered from long ago.

He looked a little shocked. "Damn, girl. I ain't gonna hurt ya." She didn't relax, but lowered the knife slightly so she wouldn't be so tempted to stab him right there. He looked closer at her, and then saw the telltale scars above her right eye. "Alex?" he questioned. She nodded slowly. "It's me. Dallas. Dally. I'm your brother."

She smirked. "Last name and what was my address?"

"Winston. 38456 Apple street, Brooklyn," he rattled off like it was his phone number. Her jaw dropped, but she still looked a little wary of him. He shoved up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a three-inch scar just above his elbow. "Believe me?"

She closed the knife. "Holy shit, Dally. I haven't seen you in what… five years now?" She hugged him tightly. She sighed. "I came down to tell you that Aunt Sheila died… and I was hoping I could stay here. If it's cool with you, I mean…"

For the first time in his life, Dallas Winston let a look of pure confusion cross his face. He sighed. "Okay, kid. But you gotta meet the rest of the gang. We'll go from there." She picked up her bag and they started walking. About five minutes later, he turned and grinned at her. "So you remembered what I told ya about holding the knife." She shrugged. He slung his arm across her shoulders. "You're alright, kid."

She shook his arm off. "The _name_ is Alex."

He just laughed. "Yeah, that's my sister. Glad to have ya here, sis." She grinned up at him, the same reckless grin that she'd seen on their father in many family pictures. They both smile like that, and she'd seen the two of them in the mirror before. Alone, they look intimidating, but together, they demand attention, and they don't back down. Ever.

When they arrived at the Curtis' house, Steve was wrestling Soda, and Two-Bit was wrestling Ponyboy. Johnny was nowhere to be seen, and Darry was hollering at Soda not to break the TV. Alex tensed. Men. Too many of them. She started backing up, nervous. Dally caught her arm. "They won't hurt you." Then he cleared his throat. "Guys. This is my sister, Alex. She's from Brooklyn." Soda looked a little confused. "Long story. Alex, that's Sodapop, Steve, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, Darry… where in the name of fuck is Johnnycake?"

Steve looked up. "Dunno. We gotta find him…."

Dally looked worried. "Alex, you're comin with us. Hopefully he's okay." She just dropped her bag and followed without question. Now wasn't the time. They went up to the vacant lot first.

Steve picked up his jacket from the ground. Alex caught sight of something rust-colored on the collar. "Steve, look." She pointed it out. They fanned out, and she tripped over him. "Shit!" She dropped to his side, knowing that if her brother was worried about someone besides her, he must be like family. "Guys! I found him!" She rolled him over gently and brushed the greasy hair off his face, which was scratched up to no end. He was shaking like a leaf. Her heart broke for him; she knew what it was like to be jumped by guys with knives… and rings on their fingers. Her personality changed in a heartbeat. "Hey, it's okay. I'm Dally's little sister. I guess you're Johnnycake, then, right?" she asked, vaguely aware that the guys were standing over her shoulder. He nodded slightly, looking as if it pained him to do so. She touched the less beat up side of his face with a warm hand. Those hands reminded people that there were indeed good girls still around that weren't snobs, that there were girls that really and truly gave a damn. Johnny tensed at first, then let the gentleness of her touch comfort him a little.

When they got back to the Curtis' house, Alex sat in front of the couch that Johnny was laid out on. He'd already started looking at her like he did Dally. Hero-worship, in a way… only it was different for her. She looked almost angelic to him.

Later that night, where Alex and Dally shared a room at Two-Bit's…

"Dall?"

He groaned and rolled over on the floor that they were sharing. "Yeah, Al?"

She popped her back. "What's with Johnny?"

He sighed. "Kid looks up to me the same way you do. His parents hate him for some reason. So… well, here I am. He's a cool kid. Reminds me a little of you sometimes, 'cept you talk more. But he's as scared of girls as you are of guys… but for different reasons." She arched an eyebrow. "Sylvia came on to him, and that scared the hell out of him. She's trash, and she plays mind games."

She bit her lip. "Aw, that ain't right… hey, didn't you go with her for a while?"

He sighed. "Yeah, two-timin' little broad…" Soon after that, he realized she was asleep, and that he was alone with his thoughts. They were very alike, besides the obvious differences; he was a guy, she a girl, and he had icy blue eyes while she had gentle black eyes. Then there was the fact that she still had a softness that surrounded her. She looked (and was) approachable until you rubbed her the wrong way. Then you were as good as dead. But Brooklyn does that to the majority of girls that live there. It made Alex hate men that she didn't know or that weren't friends of her brother, and even then… well, you had to be careful about how you treated her, or she was apt to either kill you or make you wish she'd killed you.


	2. Stories

The next day, Alex woke up at the crack of dawn to Dally's snoring. Okay, so it wasn't the crack of dawn, it was 7:30 AM, but it felt early. She nudged him and he shifted, and the snoring stopped. She went to her backpack, and then remembered that she'd washed her clothes last night and they were probably still hanging on the line. Sighing, she ran a brush through her still-dirty hair and went outside to get her clothes. There they were, flapping in the breeze. Her ripped up jeans, worn t-shirts and tank tops… and she blushed when she realized her bras and underpants were there as well. Sighing, she gathered her things and went inside to fold them and carry them into the spare bedroom/TV room. She folded and stacked her things, sighing at the sight of the threadbare underpants. She searched her backpack, making sure no one had disturbed the zippered pouch that she kept her money saved in. She was a very thrifty person, and whenever anyone asked what she kept in the pouch, she always replied with a blush, "Girl stuff." That kept the guys away and made the girls believe she was shy about such things, so no one ever bothered to touch it. There it was. Eleven years worth of saving every penny and only spending what she was forced to. A decent amount of 100 dollars, give or take about ten. She was also planning on getting a job to save up even more money. She never wanted to depend on anyone but herself.

She put it away just as Two-Bit ran in and jumped on her and Dally. "Gooood mornin'! How're y'all doin' this fine mornin'?"

Alex groaned. "Get off me, Matthews."

Dallas came up swinging and got Two-Bit good in the stomach. "Don't wake me up, you dumbass," he muttered when Two-Bit started cussing him out. Alex laughed and grabbed her clothes. "Gonna shower again?" She nodded. "Good. Ya stink!" She gave him the middle-finger salute and ran in to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later, she was dressed and they were on their way to the Curtis' house. _I guess this is an everyday thing with these guys. I like the Curtis'… I'd rather have these guys for me than against me, though. _She thought to herself while twisting one of her many rings. She'd lifted most of them, and those were the only ones with diamonds or rubies. And there were four of those. On her right and left pinky were silver bands with chains carved into the silver. Her left ring finger was bare, but on her right hand she wore her aunt's wedding ring, a real diamond, and the only ring made of gold. Her middle fingers held silver bands with small rubies set into them. On her index fingers were the first rings she'd ever lifted. One had an amethyst, her birthstone, flanked by tiny diamonds, and the other was an onyx flanked by smaller ones. Her thumbs held silver bands inlaid with emeralds, and the other was inlaid with sapphires. They were never off her hands. Dallas had taught her how to lift things inconspicuously, and she put it to very good use. Most of the places were never the wiser, mainly because she'd dressed up and simply pretended she was looking for something special for her mother. Needless to say, she was a good actress.

She immediately broke out of her thoughts when tackled by Ponyboy. "What the hell, man? Are ya tryin' ta kill me?" She asked, starting to tickle him.

"NO! Alex, stopit! That tickles!" he yelled, trying to force her off of him.

She smirked. "Holler Uncle!"

"Never!" he yelled, trying to fight back even though he was laughing too hard to do much.

"Get her ribs, man!" Dally yelled over the TV and Sodapop's hollering about lost work clothes.

He followed Dally's advice. "Thanks Dally!"

"DALLAS WINSTON!" Alex hollered.

Dally stood above her. "You rang?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're (laugh) gonna die! (laugh) PONY! Get offa me! I can't breathe!" She gasped out, still laughing. He stood up and left her lying on the ground, trying to get her breath back. Two-Bit was suddenly standing over her, reaching his hand down to her. She took it and he pulled her up, making her stumble into him.

"Hey babe, not so fast…" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

Soda pulled her aside. She arched an eyebrow. "Just to warn you, he likes blonds." She groaned in disgust. _He's a cool guy and all… but really! No way in hell. That'd be too creepy. _

"Well, I'll just be getting some hair color now…" she trailed off.

Soda laughed. "Oh hell no. You're too pretty the way you are to change it."

A musical laugh escaped her. "Well, thanks, Pepsi-Cola, I appreciate the compliment." She reached up and messed up his hair. "There ya go…"

"Hey! What's that about!" he laughed, trying to catch her as she ran out the door and straight into Johnny.

She grinned at him. "Johnnycake! Hey, what's up?"

A shy smile crossed his face. "I'm okay."

Her own grin widened, showing off a dimple on her left cheek and making her eyes crinkle at the corners. "That's great! Glad to hear it." _She really is an angel… sure is pretty enough to be one. Sweet enough too…_Johnny thought to himself, following her inside to get something to eat. Today was the last day of classes before spring break, and he decided to cut it. He was still hurting, plus he was tired. And, truth be told, he wanted to get to know Alex a little better.

"Johnny, you goin' to school today? You look dead tired, man," Dally observed, taking a look at his face. Johnny shrugged. "It's the last day before break. You could use an early start. Besides, you go more than Two-Bit…" He pulled Johnny aside. "And I know he's cuttin' class today. Stick around Alex, make sure he don't touch her."

Alex looked up from her scrambled eggs. "Did someone say my name?"

"No," Dallas hollered across the room. "You're goin' crazy, sis." He turned back to Johnny. "You cool with that kid?"

Johnny nodded, secretly elated. "Yeah, it's cool." Soon everyone had left for work or school… or to go cause more trouble, leaving Johnny and Alex alone.

"So," Alex began, curling up on the couch and picking at a hole in her jeans. Johnny turned to look at her. "Tell me about yourself."

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, the other beginning to tap on the table beside the couch. "Well, y-you already know my name. Johnny Cade." He bit his lip, then decided not to do that anymore because his lip was still swollen. " I'm 16, and… a junior at Central." He looked up and saw that her eyes were dead focused on him, asking unspoken questions. "I grew up here. The farthest away I've ever been is the edge of town, and even then…"

"It was weird because this is all you know," she finished for him.

He let a quick smile cross his face. "How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

She smiled back. "Because I'm the same damn way. Hell, this is the first time I've ever been out of Brooklyn, and I'm the same age as you."

He sighed. "Yeah, but at least you're out. Me, I still got my dad beatin' me every damn time I come home, and my ma screamin' at me every time the damn floor squeaks." He sighed, then noticed the look of sympathy on her face. "Not you too…"

She knitted her eyebrows. "What?"

"Every time I try and open up to someone, they act all sympathetic… it's not like anyone else knows what it's like, you know? I just don't want you getting that way too."

She laughed softly. "Look, it's not sympathy with me. It's empathy. I've been there too, you know. Before my uncle died, he beat me with a damn two-by-four every day, and my other uncle would come in either with a belt or…" she trailed off.

"Or?"

Her eyes closed. "He'd rape me. He stole my virginity a long time ago. But not with my consent. In that way… well, in my mind, because it was forced, I'm still a virgin. I don't know what making love is. I just know disgusting, painful sex." Her eyes snapped open. "And Dally doesn't know. I'll tell him in my own time… I want him to get used to me being around first…"

He bit his lip and reached for her hand, although his own was shaking like a leaf. The same warm hand from the day before squeezed his. "I won't. I mean… look, I can't promise you. It might become an issue around here, and I might need to tell." She nodded, seeing where he was coming from. He sighed, relieved that she wasn't mad, then felt her move closer and rest her head on his shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed at the gentleness of their contact.

She looked up at him, and their black eyes locked. "Why are you so scared to be touched?" He shrugged, looking down. "No, tell me. Please."

"Part of it's my parents. I don't really know anything different. So every time someone touches me, I expect to get hit. It always surprises me when I don't."

She nodded. "Yeah, I've been there." She ruffled his hair. "It's gonna get worse before it gets better, I won't lie to ya. But it WILL get better, Johnny. You wait and see." _Oh, he's so damn cute. Why does he have to be so sweet? Am I falling for him?_


	3. Look at You

Around noon, Alex started getting a little… hyper. Started acting like Two-Bit would be a more accurate observation. She did a handstand and looked at Johnny. "Wow. You look funny upside-down," she giggled.

He raised his eyebrows. "I could say the same about you! Your face is turning red!" That got her laughing, and she flipped to sit down.

"Whoa… everything's all… " She moved her arms around to show that everything was spinning. He shook his head and flopped down on the couch, then made a mental note not to do that anymore. "Johnny?" He looked up at her. "If you could go anywhere you wanted… where would you go?"

He thought a minute. "Someplace warm. I'm sick of being cold all the time."

"A beach? An island?"

He shrugged. "A beach. I don't like the idea of being out in the middle of the ocean. Kinda makes me nervous."

She nodded, figuring he wouldn't say much more. And she was right; he didn't.

Ponyboy came home first and threw his bookbag down. "NO MORE SCHOOL!"

"For a week and a half," Alex cut in.

"Don't remind me," he groaned. Johnny laughed quietly.

She jumped on him. "Yeah, but next time you're there, I'll be there too! And next year, I'm goin' out for the swim team, and the gymnastics team…"

Ponyboy shifted with her on his back so that she wasn't just on his left side. "What about track?"

She pulled a face. "I don't like running in circles."

He laughed. "Well, you'll be a good addition to most any team. It's mostly soc girls on the teams, but you'll show them. Our girls are just as good as theirs are."

Her eyes turned violent. "Excuse me. I'm no one's property. Girls aren't material possessions, you know. If I ever catch you talking like that again, I will not hesitate to beat the shit outta you." By then she was standing in front of him, and although she was much shorter, she could get scary.

Johnny touched her shoulder. "Hey. He didn't mean it like that."

She snapped out of her trance and saw the terrified look on Ponyboy's face. Her eyes softened and she hugged him tightly. "Awe, I'm so sorry, Pony… I didn't mean it like that." He hugged her back, relieved. Those black eyes could be as scary as hell in a second.

* * *

"ALEXANDRA!" A voice she just barely recognized called her out at the Dingo later that night, where she was laughing at Two-Bit as he hit on some soc girls. Dally looked up right along with Ponyboy and Johnny.

"Hey Tim," Dally acknowledged him.

Alex squinted up at him, and then a look of realization hit her. "Tim Shepard? Ain't you Curly's older brother?" Ponyboy had introduced her to Curly a few days ago, and he was nice enough… just a bit too wild for her taste.

"Yeah, but that ain't how ya know me."

Alex looked stumped. "Well, clue me in." Dally cracked up. "Shut ya trap!"

"I love you too, sis."

She rolled her eyes, then looked closer at Tim. She grabbed his hand, which held two rings. A class ring and a silver thumb ring. The silver caught her attention. She touched it, then jumped up and hugged him. "Tim!"

"Dall…. Get your sister off me." Dally sighed and pried his younger sister off of his friend. "It's about time ya recognized me."

"Stuff it, Shepard," she muttered. Ponyboy raised his eyebrows but said nothing. "Long story, bud… I'll tell ya later. Tim, don't ya have a sister?"

"Angela. Why?"

"I was wondering if she'd go… um, get some stuff with me. Ya know, can't be dragging the guys around and all…" Alex said quietly.

Tim raised his eyebrows for a second, then a look of realization hit him. "Oh! Yeah. Stuff. Yeah, I dig it. I'll go find her for ya." He disappeared into the crowd for a minute, then came back with his sister, a typical Greaser girl. She wore a short black skirt and a clingy red top with a pair of black heels that could put someone's eye out.

"Well, if it ain't the Princess." Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. There was an edge to it, more of an edge than you would ever hear any other girl use. _Angela, why are you doing this? This is so dumb! She's a sweet girl, you can tell that just by looking at her! Don't do this…not to Dallas. Not to his sister. _But she couldn't stop. "Stand up."

Dally gave her a look that clearly asked 'Why are you letting her do this to you?' But she stood anyway, allowing Angela to tower over her in her high heels and long legs, while she stood in her falling apart blue jeans and a black t-shirt she'd borrowed from Ponyboy. Angela touched her hair… her long, blond hair that was coming out of its braid. Two-Bit had said she looked sexy in her jeans and t-shirt, and she had begun to sit closer to Ponyboy and Johnny. Alex reached up and took the rubber band out of her hair, then shook it out. The light reflected off her hair, lighting up her few freckles.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. Noon good for you, sugar?" Alex asked, sassiness in her voice.

Angela smiled a quick little smile. "Yeah." And then she was gone.

"What is it with you girls and…" Dallas started, but didn't finish, seeing the look of death in his sister's eyes. "…shopping?"

Alex grinned a little wickedly. "I don't shop… unless it's too big to get out of the store unnoticed…"

Sodapop appeared and practically tackled Alex into a big hug. It was shameless love, and no one seemed to mind. Everyone knew they weren't together, they just had the same touchy-feely personality. Mrs. Curtis had called him a hugger. Alex loved him to pieces. He always made her laugh, even when she remembered the pain she'd gone through. She couldn't believe she'd been afraid of these guys. It had only been a few weeks… but she supposed the fact that she was Dally's sister gave her some credibility.

* * *

"Come on, Alex. You look fine," her brother tried to convince her.

"Dallas, let me in there," a female voice called, the edge gone. He willingly ran out of the room as Angela came in. She wore jeans rolled up to her knees and a clingy blue shirt that set off her green eyes. "Okay. Let's see what you've got."

"I. Have. Nothing."

"Bullshit." Angela looked around, then grabbed the most decent pair of jeans. "These, and that black shirt. But let me fix it for ya, hon." She tied a knot in it to show off the blond girl's stomach. "See? Now. I'll put a little makeup on you… not much, I promise. Just some liner and mascara, and some lipstick. You've got perfect skin… how do you do that, anyhow?"

"Ivory soap and a bit of watered down hand lotion at night, and if I can find some, an egg white mask once a week. You mix the yolks with some shampoo and it does amazing things to your hair. And if it smells a bit, get some lemon juice-"

"Roll your eyes up and try not to blink too much."

"Okay. Get some lemon juice and rinse your hair with it. Smells great and makes your hair real shiny." She stopped talking as she applied the red-brown lipstick, then blotted it to take the edge off. Looking at herself, she nearly fainted. Her eyes looked huge, and not too dark, and her lips looked fuller and more beautiful than ever. "Wow. You could do this for movie stars or something. You really could. But. Let me fix something." She reached up to Angela's face with a tissue and wiped off the excess eye shadow, then cleaned it up, making her look less trashy in a matter of seconds, then blotted her lipstick. "Okay. Let's go. I need new… um, everything."

They got to the store, a little place where only one older man worked, and he didn't watch anyone too well. Alex expertly swiped three packages of white underwear, low-rise. The bras also went into the purse. The jeans, skirts, tops and shoes had to be paid for, but not before Angelaswiped some earrings, nail polish, and a tube of face mask. The grand total was somewhere in the neighborhood of 25 dollars. Quite a bit for a tightwad like herself, but she knew she was going to get it back soon enough.

The two left the store laughing and carrying on about what an idiot the guy was. They made their way back to Angela's place by four and decided that they would show Alex off at the Curtis' house around dinnertime. Until then… Angela was going to pierce Alex's ears.

"Just numb it for a little longer," Alex pleaded, getting nervous. The needle was sterilized and her ears were marked. Angela shook her head and put a clean cloth in her mouth, then shoved the needle through her ear, then put the earring in, cleaning up what little blood there was and then soaking her ear in peroxide for a minute. "Fuck!"

"I know. Calm down. Okay, it's not bleeding anymore." The other ear went numb, and a quick, sharp pain went through her ear, then was gone and replaced by the feeling of peroxide on her other ear. "I know. Fuck. But it's worth it, and besides, it looks real nice on you."

"Shit that hurts…" she muttered, rubbing her ear with her dry hand. She'd just painted her nails with a funky shade of purple and was wearing a dark blue skirt that hit about four inches above her knees that had a little flair to it with a nice black tank top that showed off her arms and a few inches of her stomach with her black shoes. Her legs were freshly shaved and she wore a light scent of flowers on her throat and wrists.

"But you look beautiful. And you're wearing shorts under that, right? You know how Two-Bit is."

Alex laughed as she put on her lip-gloss. "Yeah, you'd better believe I know! I've been staying at his place for like…. Three weeks now with Dallas. Glory, that boy will not stop finding ways to try and look down my shirt." She turned around. "Am I a ten, or what?"

"An eleven! Come on, let's go… there's gonna be a dance at the bowling alley tonight. You've gotta come. Oh, and get a few of the guys along."

"Come on, doll face, let's go." And they ran out of the house, laughing all the way. By the time they arrived at the Curtis' place, they were doubled over laughing and had to smooth their hair to keep the frizz at bay. It was a warm Friday night, and they were excited to show the boys how well Alex cleaned up.

They walked in. "Alex? Holy shit!" Sodapop circled her. "Who did this?"

"Me," Angela spoke up.

"Speaking of which…" Soda took in her almost- decent length skirt and nice tank top and non- trashy make up. "Y'all are some hot stuff!"

"Soda, what's with the…" Darry trailed off. "Never mind. I see why. You two look nice. What's the occasion?"

Alex grinned up at him. "Well, we were gonna go down to the bowling alley for the dance… any of y'all wanna go?" she hollered into the living room.

"Me! I'm there… where are we goin?" Two-Bit asked.

"Bowling alley," the girls answered. He stared. "What?"

"I'm in! I think. Darry, can I?" Ponyboy asked. Darry nodded. "Johnny?"

"I guess…" he said quietly, standing up.

"I'm in. Steve, you goin?"

"Naw… me and Evie have plans…"

"Oh, yeah… I dig ya. Darry… come on! Have some fun," Soda pleaded.

"No way."

"Come ON Darry! Loosen up for once," Alex joined in the pleading.

"No… I've got… Fine! I'll go!" he gave in. They waited while the guys greased their hair back a little better, then jumped into the cars to get down to the alley.

Two-Bit stuck his hand out to Angela. "Dance with me?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

Soda had found a girl to dance with, as had Darry. Soda's girl had soft blond hair and blue eyes… one of those girls you didn't expect to be a Greaser girl. Darry was dancing with a girl that had dark brown hair and a few freckles, along with green eyes.

Ponyboy bit his lip and smiled. "Wanna dance?" he asked, smiling shyly at Alex.

She grinned. "Yeah… do you know how?"

"Sure do. Come on." He pulled her out to the floor and they whirled around the floor in a dance she'd never learned, but she knew how to follow on the dance floor. They came back to the wall laughing and holding each other up. "Did you see his face?"

"Yeah! Did you see hers? Crimeny!"

"What happened?"

"HE-" Alex nodded her head at Ponyboy. "Twirled me into another couple!" Johnny laughed quietly, and she tried her best to look mad. "You think it's funny?"

"Yup." And she laughed with him.

"Johnny, do you know how to dance?" His face flamed and he shook his head. "Come on, slow songs are easy."


End file.
